


The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon III - Uncle Jasper

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [25]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Cracktastic Crossovers, Crossover, Humor, M/M, My Cracked Headcanon, Sherlock's Family is Weird and Awesome, told y'all imma cracking this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We meet one of the most important guests on Mummy Holmes' wedding invitation list - Sherlock's dear old Uncle Jasper.  Who bears no resemblance to a Certain Gray Wizard.  Not at all.  You guys believe me, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon III - Uncle Jasper

 

Originally posted on [The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/31548604088/unclejasper)

 

 

 

 

**The Tumblr Crackficlets Headcanon - Uncle Jasper**

  
Jasper Throckmorton Westbrook Holmes or simply “Uncle Jasper” to the rest of the family, has been around for almost as long as the entire Holmes clan can remember.

It has often been humorously remarked that Uncle Jasper may be immortal but most of the family secretly suspect that this is less a joke and more like the truth. 

He is _never_ late to any family gathering.  He arrives _precisely_ when he means to.  

In any case, Uncle Jasper has always been wise and very kind and has a nearly inexhaustible well of patience.  Once, he described a very young Sherlock as “unquenchable” with his endless questions but said, with a twinkle in his eye:

“We  should all have a Sherlock or two in our care \- to teach them the meaning of the word, and to correct them.”

As a small child, Sherlock often thought of his Uncle Jasper as “magic” in the way that he knew things about a great many people, even though nothing was ever said outright.  It was Uncle Jasper who taught him to _observe_ and to take in all the little bits of information, from a person’s hair to the soles of their feet, from their scent and the way they talked - it was an open book to anyone who knew how to read the signs. 

It was also Uncle Jasper who fostered in young Sherlock Holmes a lifelong fascination with bees.   Their logic, industry and love of orderly patterns would appeal to a small boy who was, even then, constantly being bombarded by the chaotic stream of data that came from the world surrounding him. 

Uncle Jasper would also encourage Sherlock’s love of chemistry, which began, really, with fireworks and things that generally go “boom!”  This last, of course, would be to Mycroft Holmes’ utter despair. 

Uncle Jasper may be one of the _very_ few people in the entire world who possessed the ability to make Mycroft Holmes a little…. uneasy. 

Uncle Jasper was utterly delighted to meet “Sherlock’s Army Doctor” at long last.  Oddly enough, John Watson felt that he found an old, good friend in Uncle Jasper, though he’d never met the man before. 

And yes, Sherlock and John are pleased to invite him to their wedding.

***

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note the First:** Am I _hinting_ that a certain Gray Wizard may be hiding amongst the Holmes clan?  Certainly not!  *koffkoffkoff* 
> 
> **Note the Second:** This is for Katz, my Sister from another mother, Muse Enabler, Queen of All Mischief and Silliness.  She was the one who came up with the first half of “Uncle Jasper’s” name. :) 
> 
> **Photo Source:** [Fashion Telegraph UK for the Ian McKellen picture.](http://fashion.telegraph.co.uk/galleries/TMG7852354/2/In-pictures-20-years-of-Dolce-and-Gabbana-menswear.html)


End file.
